Total Drama Odyssey
by Pikachu4Prezident
Summary: What would happen if Total Drama All-Stars never happened? The answer: one of the craziest Total Drama seasons ever created! Join twenty new contestants on a severely dilapidated Camp Wawanakwa as they battle it out for a prize even bigger than the one million dollars!
1. End of an Era

Total Drama Odyssey

Created by Brandon Cash

Dedicated to my friends CragmiteBlaster, DarkShockBro, BaconBaka and AnOptimisticSnarker (a.k.a A Shining Yoshi Star)

* * *

><p>Prologue, Part 1: The End of an Era<p>

* * *

><p>Camp Wawanakwa...a rusty old summer camp that has all of the typical facets of any other camps like it. Questionable living conditions, a large quantity of creepy crawlies, camp food that would make you sick as opposed to fill you up and all of the dangers of the wilderness packed into a nice little package; perfect for filming a reality show there, right?<p>

That's the idea one Christopher McLean had in mind when creating his now mega-hit franchise Total Drama. The subpar conditions of the island were perfect for generating all sorts of drama for the contestants he would bring there to compete on his show. For eight painful weeks, Chris would put twenty-two teens through the wringer in a variety of rigorous, often painful and sometimes downright disgusting challenges and revel in glee as they proceeded to humiliate themselves on national television to pick up the prestigious grand prize of one hundred thousand dollars in cash. In the end, after much pain and misery, Gwen was the one who took home the hundred thousand, and thus marked the end of the competition...or so everyone thought.

What followed afterward was a revelation that would change the course of the series: the prize was raised from a meager one hundred thousand dollars to a full million, which raised the stakes even higher than before. After a massive goose chase across the island to see who would take the coveted case of money home with them, the million was ultimately lost to a shark who swallowed the case whole...which paved the way for a second competition called Total Drama Action.

The camp was abandoned for several years, leaving it to rot and fall apart at the seams while Chris moved on to using other places to call his show's oyster. The second season's battle for the million in an abandoned movie lot was another rough and strenuous exercise in patience and fortitude – somehow even more so than the previous season – but eventually after much deliberation, Beth was the ultimate winner of Total Drama Action, allowing her to go home a million dollars richer and reunite with her (actually existent) boyfriend Brady.

The pain and sadism was only ratcheted up further in the third season, Total Drama World Tour, where Chris took the contestants on an all-expenses paid tour around the world...naturally with the catch of having to suffer through _even more painful_ challenges. Ultimately, at the end of the season, Heather managed to win out against new contestant Alejandro and would have took home the million dollars if not for a transformed and newly feral Ezekiel (it's a long story) pulling the case into a Hawaiian volcano and nearly getting everyone killed (and Alejandro almost irreversibly crippled in the process) as a result. Thankfully, this proved to not be the case, as the **fourth** season demonstrated before revealing the new batch of contestants competing for that season.

In fact, that's the season we're currently looking into right now! It's been a hellish ride throughout this season. Not helping matters is all of the toxic waste, radiation and mutant animals now surrounding the once relatively pristine Camp Wawanakwa that Chris put there to raise the stakes further. One would think that for all of the things Chris has done with his show, he'd get some sort of comeuppance to show for it. Unfortunately, nothing's ever that easy. Anyways, you're probably getting tired of the recapping rambling, I believe you're probably thinking.

Well, you need not worry, fellow readers. For our tale begins as this one comes to a close...

* * *

><p>-Camp Wawanakwa, Muskoka, Ontario, Canada-<p>

-Exact Date Unknown, 2012, 5:32 PM-

_Geez..._ Cameron thought. _How did it all turn out like this?_

It had been a rough eight weeks for everyone involved in the fourth season of Total Drama. Toxic marshmallows, giant killer plants, threats of mutation...it all seemed so surreal to Cameron. He remembered the first season of Total Drama, how normal and grounded in reality it seemed despite all of the crazy challenges Chris put them through. He remembered that while Chris was still a sadist, he was nowhere near **this** level of sadism in the past. He also remembered that things were never this _deadly_ before.

He looked at all of the chaos occurring around him. The contestants running for their lives, trying to avoid certain death at the hands of the mutants. The mutants themselves making every token attempt to kill everyone present, including Chris himself. And none other than his opponent running towards him in cheap-looking armor cobbled together from various bits of scrap, brandishing a mannequin leg with spikes driven through it at the end...

"C'mere, ya intellectual dweeb! Lightning's gonna pound your wimpy body into the soil for that sha-million!" Lighting shouted as he charged towards Cameron.

Despite this, Cameron was oddly calm and collected, which was a far cry from what he was when this all began; a meek and feeble bubble boy who was introverted and scared of many things. But, he thought back and remembered all of the things that he had accomplished getting to this point. And he hadn't forgotten: he had reached _the final two_. He had come a long, long way from the bubble boy he started out as, and his technological engineering feat of wonder had not only impressed everyone present, but he knew in his mind that this suit of armor – while imperfect – would be able to last against whatever Lightning had to throw at him, at least for a little while...which also meant that he could fight back against the mutants and save everyone!

"Sorry, Lightning, but times have changed! This fight's gonna be put on hold for now!" Cameron shouted as he blasted off. Lightning swung his weapon down where Cameron stood, but only hit soil. He looked up and saw Cameron jumping away with his boosters ignited, and grew pretty irritated.

"Hey! Quit runnin' away already! This ain't over yet!" Lighting said as he started to run after Cameron.

Although Cameron knew that Lightning was the primary threat, he had to take care of saving everyone else first.

_Okay, there's a lot going on right now. I'm going to have to be quick if I want to rescue everyone present._ Cameron thought to himself. _And preferably avoid Lighting until things calm down._

Scanning the area quickly, he noticed that about five contestants were in danger of getting eaten by Larry, a giant mutant Venus fly trap that Chris owns. Staci was already swallowed, and Jo, Brick, Mike and Zoey were all in danger of sharing her fate, so Larry was top priority at the moment.

He shouted up to the monster, "HEY! You carnivorous jerk! Leave my friends alone!"

Larry growled at the armored challenger and roared right in his face. A little panicked, Cameron reflexively fire upon Larry with his electric gauntlet blasts, which prompted the mutant plant life to attempt to eat him in response. Cameron jumped upwards and onto Larry's head when he missed and ran up his body to rescue the others. However, a stray tentacle got a hold of him...then another...and another... Cameron attempted to blast them all, but because there were so many of them and the fact that he was trying to conserve as much power as he could for his suit to save everyone, he ended up getting pretty ensnared and ultimately ended up finding himself dangling over the waiting mouth of the mutant fly trap.

"Oh geez... This won't be pleasant..." Cameron said before being dropped into Larry's mouth, where he was swallowed. Larry grinned at his second successful meal before turning his attention to the other four campers who were rightfully panicking.

"As a soldier, I am prepared to die for everyone present. ...Wait, no! I'm not ready to die! I'M TOO YOUNG FOR THAT!" Brick shouted.

Jo rolled her eyes and said "Oh, brother..." under her breath.

"Zoey... If we don't make it out of this alive... I just want you to know that... I've always loved you!" Mike yelled out to Zoey as he started to get lifted to Larry's gaping maw.

"I know, Mike! I've always loved you too!" Zoey shouted tearfully.

Mike could only look towards the toothy grin of Larry as he opened wide to receive his next meal. All Mike was able to do was scream.

As Larry was about to devour Mike, his mouth seemed to contort into a pained expression and Mike stopped short of the horrific mouth. All of a sudden, Larry dropped all of the contestants he was holding and seemed to start dry heaving and attempting to perform the Heimlich maneuver on himself. It then started to occur to the freed contestants that something was happening inside of Larry.

"Everyone better take cover! I think he's gonna blow!" Jo shouted. The four ran for cover, taking care not to get attacked on the way there, and watched as Larry continued to writhe around in pain some more before finally... A hand exploded out of Larry's stomach, a familiar armored hand that everyone almost immediately identified as Cameron's hand. A moment later, Cameron managed to wrench his way out of Larry's stomach, holding onto what appeared to be another contestant's arm which everyone figured out was Staci as soon as Cameron pulled her out of Larry's stomach.

Larry let loose a horrible wail in response to having its guts ripped open. Cameron pulled Staci to safety and everyone gathered around.

"Is everyone alright here?" Cameron asked the contestants.

"Affirmative, Private Cameron! I can't believe you did that for us!" Brick said to the bubble boy.

"I couldn't just stand back and focus solely on Lightning. I had to do something about everyone else first. And I'm going to do that as soon as I make sure Staci-"

Cameron failed to finish his sentence as Larry snapped him up by his upper torso. Apparently having your digestive tract shredded open hardly impedes your health in any manner. His legs flailing in a panic, Cameron tried to activate something in his suit – anything to help him avoid getting swallowed a second time – but nothing seemed to be working.

_Oh no! Larry's chlorophyll must be causing the suit to short out!_ Cameron thought as Larry tossed him into the air. He then came back falling down to Larry's open and bleeding mouth, but instead of letting himself go down the gullet, he grabbed a hold of Larry's upper lip and planted his feet on his lower lip, holding Larry's mouth open with all of his strength, desperately trying to get his suit to function properly again.

"Come on... Please work!" Cameron said in desperation, trying to get his suit to fire a shot down into the beast's gullet. As Larry's jaw strength began to overwhelm him, by pure and total luck, his gauntlets started to work again.

"Excellent! Now, taste the power of intellectual engineering!" Cameron quipped as he shot a few blasts down into Larry's throat, which not only damaged him significantly, but it might of finally finished him off. Larry wailed in pain as he started going into his death throes, with Cameron bailing from his mouth as he fell over. Crashing to the ground, Larry began to wilt, signifying that his life was finally coming to an end. In his final moments of sentience, a feeling of calm washed over Larry's mind. He remembered when he was Chris's cared for and prized plant. He remembered how well he was watered and remembering all of the flies he ate in his life...and he remembered when he was left behind on Wawanakwa to rot with the rest of the island and eventually mutated to hurt everyone. To his surprise, he felt bad for that, but in hindsight, he was simply acting on instinct, like any other living wild being would.

As his mind began to fade, he felt something warm place itself against his head. He had felt it few times before, but he seemed to recognize it as the touch of a human. He also heard a voice that he seemed to recognize...the human who had slain him in battle. Although his senses were fading, he heard the human say "I'm sorry. For everything. I'm here for you... And I hope you'll have a better life next time around, okay?"

To his amazement, even though he was slain by this human, he still showed compassion towards him in his final moments. Those words seemed to put him at peace. With one final sigh, Larry passed on; a casualty in this final battle of Brains vs. Brawn.

Chris was the first one to cry out at Larry's passing. "NOOOOOOO! Not Larry! I swear to God, if I make it out of this alive, you're going to pay for that, dude!" Chris shouted as he attempted to outrun the mutant gophers tailing him.

Cameron sighed as he let his hand leave Larry's head, then began to turn toward the other contestants...before being stopped mid-turn by a stray swing from Lightning's weapon, which connected with his head and made him stumble backward.

"Ow! Lightning, I was having a bit of a moment!" Cameron shouted at Lightning.

Lightning seemed to be indifferent. "Moment schmoment, bubble boy! You gonna fight Lightning again or are you gonna run away from Lightning again with your tail between your legs?"

"Not until I've finished getting everyone out of trouble!" Cameron ducked another swing at his head, then ran off to take care of another problem.

"When are you gonna man up, sha-baby?" Lightning shouted. He clearly wasn't enjoying having to chase Cameron around like it was a marathon, even though he was perfectly fine with running a marathon in any other case.

* * *

><p>Thanks to a chain of misfortunes, Scott was stuck trying to roll around in a trauma chair that barely broke five miles per hour and could only communicate through beeps. And even more unfortunate for him, he's being attacked by Fang, who is in the process of toying with him. Scott may not be able to show it, but from the amount of times the red light keeps beeping rapidly, it was pretty clear that Scott was freaking the hell out.<p>

Fang was taking his sweet time stalking Scott, knowing that he could barely run in that trauma chair of his. For an agonizing five minutes, Scott panicked and floundered, trying to outrun the mutant shark to no avail, unable to scream for help or fight back. Eventually, Fang got bored and grabbed Scott up, giving Scott his trademark sinister grin. The red light on Scott's trauma chair let out a long beep in terror as Fang opened his mouth to start mauling Scott...

But Scott never got close enough to Fang for that to happen. A ball of pure electric energy nailed Fang upside the head and stunned him long enough for him to drop Scott. To Scott's unsaid dismay, he ended up falling on the flat side of his trauma chair and not on the wheels, creating problems in case Cam were to fail protecting Scott from Fang.

"...I know Scott was mean to me the entire competition, but it'd disturb my consciousness if I left him to die." Cameron was a little nervous to fight a mutant shark, but he fought back his worries, clenched his fists and prepared to battle Fang. "Don't worry, Scott! I'm not about to let some amphibious carnivore eat you alive!"

The two came to blows, but since Fang was a bit smarter than Larry, Cameron took more than a few blows. And as much as his suit protected him and gave him more confidence, his fighting skills in close quarters combat were sort of lacking. As such, he took more than a few blows that lowered his suits energy a bit. It didn't help that he was trying to conserve energy by not firing any blasts at Fang, but if he was going to stand any chance of fighting Lightning when it was all said and done, he had to be careful.

Cameron attempted to sweep Fang's feet out from underneath him, but Fang, anticipating that move, jumped over Cameron's leg sweep and ended up knocking him flat on his back with a tail sweep instead. Fang then enclosed his fist around Cameron and wore his trademark sinister grin.

"...You think you have me now, don't you?" Cameron said with a twinge of resignation. Fang only nodded slowly in response, clearly looking forward to watching Cameron squirm.

"Well... It pays to have an intellectually-advanced brain, fish face!" Cameron quickly activated a function of his suit that sent an electrical discharge that was strong enough to electrocute whatever is touching him at the given moment...and since Fang was pinning him down, he got the brunt of the volts discharging through his body.

"Now's my chance!" For a few moments, Cameron just went wild. He threw as many punches as he could at the shark's body, letting his actions do the talking and beating Fang black and blue. Towards the end of his panicked bubble boy beatdown, he got Fang onto his back and started punching him in the snout repeatedly.

He spoke with every punch, "YOU. ARE. A. BIG. AQUATIC. BULLY. AND. NOBODY. LIKES. YOU!" And then, after getting up, he tossed Fang up into the air, and flip kicked him out of the Chrisseum with the assistance of his suit.

Fang flew a fair distance across the island before crash-landing and coming to a stop on the dock near the ceremony area. Fang recovered from the beatdown and growled in anger, thinking about how he would tear that runt in the metal suit apart. He moved to get out of the contraption he found himself in...but when he tried to get out, he seemed to trigger it. Frantically flailing about, he was far too late in his escape as the Hurl of Shame catapulted him off the island, most likely to crash somewhere and be brutally injured as a result.

Back in the chaotic fight scene, Cameron helped prop Scott back up on his wheels. He didn't seem to be responding, but that was sadly a characteristic of his for the moment.

Cameron kneeled down and asked Scott, "Are you alright, Scott?"

Scott seemed to be silent for a moment, but the green light lit up, signifying he was saying 'yes'.

"Um, he didn't hurt you at all, right?" Cameron asked again. The red light beeped this time, meaning that Fang barely did anything to him before Cameron entered the fray.

"Okay...good." Cameron went silent for a second. "...Look, I know we weren't always on the best terms with each other. I mean, yeah, you were pretty hard on everyone, you often got your teammates eliminated for your own gains and you had a bad attitude, but looking back on it...you didn't deserve this." Cameron said. "What Fang did to you wasn't right...and the others laughing at your wasn't right either. I think I'm gonna give them a stern talking to about that when this is all over. And...you know what? If I win the competition and get the million dollars, I'm going to put forth some cash for you. You know...to help you get better and recover from what's happened to you. Heck, I'll give _everyone_ some money if I win this season. But I'll definitely give you a larger sum of it to make sure you can fully recover. You have my word on that...buddy." "he concluded with complete sincerity.

The moment was broken when Cameron heard the telltale voice of Lightning calling for him.

"Hey, where you at, sha-chicken?! Show yourself already so Lightning can win the sha-million!"

"Ugh, you'd think that was the only thing he cared about..." Cameron muttered to himself. He then turned his attention back to Scott. "Look, Scott, find shelter and stay out of sight until the challenge is finished. I'm gonna take care of everything else that needs taking care of." Cameron then blasted off again, leaving Scott sitting there, not reacting.

...A few seconds later, Scott actually managed to smile a little bit. A tear fell from his eye as the green light lit up on his trauma chair. It was there that he realized that, yes, there was someone who cared about him. With Fang pacified and at Cameron's urging, Scott rolled off to find some sanctuary from this chaotic scene.

* * *

><p>Dakota had her own collection of problems. As if mutating into a twenty-foot tall monster wasn't enough to damage her rising star of a career, now she was fighting off a giant mutant turtle (affectionately dubbed "Gamera" by Chris after the Friend of All Children himself, as an ironic gesture) who was threatening to crush her boyfriend Sam underneath his titanic girth and weight. Even worse, he would not budge at all, no matter how many times Dakota socked him in the face.<p>

"WHY WON'T YOU GET OFF SAM?!" Dakota screeched as she slammed Gamera in the face with a brutal left hook, followed by a right hook. Neither attack did much to move the hulking tortoise. Sam was looking like his head was about to explode from the pressure being applied to his body.

"Uggggggggh... I'm feeling a flat as a Goomba, Dakota! Please, help me!" Sam groaned.

"I TRY! TURTLE NO MOVE WHEN PUNCHED!" Dakota shouted. Much like any Hulk knock off, it seems her transformed state leaves her intelligence much to be desired. Kind of harsh, considering that her only "crime" was an insatiable hunger for attention and fame.

As she continued to vent her rage on Gamera, she heard something flying towards her. She looked behind her and saw Cameron, in his suit, speeding towards her. She growled and prepared to attack Cameron, but then he shouted at her.

"DUCK AND COVER, DAKOTA!"

Dakota's rage ebbed a little, turning into confusion at what his words could possibly mean. Maybe it meant put a duck under a cover. No, that wasn't right. Put a duck undercover? That wasn't right either. What did it mean?

"GET DOWN NOW!"

That got Dakota to understand. Dakota ducked down as Cameron, flying at high speeds towards Gamera, socked him across the face with a energy-charged punch and sent the titanic tortoise flying off of Sam and into one of the Chrisiseum's walls. Unfortunately for Cameron, his heroic entry into Dakota's problem ended with him also crashing right into Chris's throne head over heels.

"Okay...that kinda hurt..." Cameron groaned. Dakota ran over to Sam and scooped him up.

"YOU OKAY NOW, SAM?" Dakota wondered with concern.

Sam wheezed and winced a bit. "Yeah... I'm okay... That turtle was heavier than an iron ball... Thanks for saving me there..."

"THANK CAMERON BOY FOR HELPING GET TURTLE OFF YOU!" Dakota said to Sam. Sam looked behind him and saw Cameron shaking himself out of a daze after crashing into the throne. He weakly waves at the two. Sam took a moment to give a passive wave to Cameron before turning back towards Dakota.

"I think you may wanna get me out of here before that turtle guy wakes up again." Sam warned his mutant girlfriend.

Dakota simply nodded and ran off carrying Sam to a safe area before running back to return to the fight.

Cameron was taking a brief breather to recuperate and glanced at his suit's power reserves.

_Forty-five percent of my suit's power is left…_ Cameron thought to himself. _I've been taxing this thing's abilities to the limit throughout this challenge. At the rate I'm going and the feats I've managed so far, I don't know if I'm going to be able to have enough power left to defeat Lightning…_

As Cameron lamented his suit's steadily draining power reserves, Lightning showed up yet again to make Cameron's chances of winning a bit slimmer. Cameron's suit managed to alert him to the sneak attack, which he barely managed to dodge.

"Lightning strikes a third time! Sha-bam!" Lightning said, flexing his biceps in affirmation.

"I'll give you an A for persistence, Lightning. You sure know where to look for me." Cameron said.

"Buddy, please. Lightning always knows where you at. Lightning knows you stick out like a sore sha-thumb!" Lightning countered.

_Okay… I'll give him that one. I'm not exactly the most subtly presented guy here right now… Wait, what am I thinking?!_ Cameron thought. _I gotta keep my head in the game here!_

"Regardless of that, I'm not going down without a fight, Lightning!" Cameron said, with as much triumph in his voice that he could muster.

"Fair enough, sha-fool! Put up your dukes, because you're about to be struck by Lightning! Sha-pow!" Lightning said.

Cameron kicked a blunt piece of wood up into his hands and brandished it like a sword. Lightning hoisted his mannequin club over his head and smiled confidently at Cameron as he stared his physically inferior-yet-technologically superior rival down.

And then the two started to fight. It was clear that Cameron was at a disadvantage yet again. He just wasn't exactly cut out to fight hand to hand, and it was even more apparent that weapon fighting was just not his bag either. While he did get a few good hits on Lightning, Lightning had far more combat experience and was able to parry some of Cameron's strikes. Eventually, Lightning broke the piece of wood Cameron was wielding and kicked him onto his back.

_Crud… That fight wasn't a good idea. Now my power reserves are at thirty percent._ Cameron thought worriedly.

"Oh yeah! Who's the man? Lightning's the man! I'm totally gonna sha-destroy you, nerdette!" Lightning said as he raised his weapon over his head.

Cameron braced himself for the beatdown, but as Lightning was about to bring his club down, Gamera's fist plunged into Chris's throne where Lightning was and got a hold of him, leaving a huge hole where he was standing.

"Oh crap! No! Little help here, bubble boy! Lightning's in sha-distress here!" Lightning yelled in a panic. No matter how hard he tried to struggle, Gamera's grip was too strong.

Without hesitating, Cameron sprung into action. "Hang on, Lightning! I'll see what I can do!"

Cameron figured that close combat wasn't exactly going to work, so he was hoping to try and whittle the beast down with continued energy blasts. Although it seemed to be hurting it a little bit, it wasn't doing much else aside from annoying it, especially since he was now starting to duck inside his shell to avoid blasts.

_Nothing seems to hurt this thing!_ Cameron thought to himself. _All I'm doing is annoying it and making it angrier! We need something bigger than my energy blasts to stop this tortoise. Something like…_

As if on cue, Dakota came leaping into the fray, over the wall and right onto the mutant turtle, tackling him and knocking Lightning loose from his grasp. Lightning flew up into the air, screaming all of the while, but his descent was cut short when Cameron caught him mid-flight.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Lightning don't need help from you!" Lightning shouted at Cameron.

"In case you haven't noticed by now, **everyone** needs help! And while you may be my opponent, I'm not about to abandon you to the mutants either!" Cameron said.

Lightning merely scoffed. "Forget that! Dad's reputation's on the line! Let me go already and fight Lightning on the ground like a sha-man!" Lightning shouted at Cameron. He started trying to nail Cameron with his weapon, and despite Cameron's protestations, he hit one of his gauntlets and made Cameron let go, dropping him back down in the middle of the chaos.

Cameron couldn't help but sigh. "Why can't he just understand that there's more at stake right now than personal pride?"

As he scanned the area, Dakota shouted "HEY, CAMERON BOY!"

Turning towards her, he saw that she had managed to beat the tar out of Gamera and had him by the tail now. "GONNA THROW HIM AT YOU! SEND HIM FLYING, CAMERON BOY!" True to her word, she was winding up for the aforementioned throw by spinning around and hanging onto Gamera's tail, building up more momentum and throw strength.

Cameron seemed to catch on pretty quickly and started to charge up a powerful punch that would hopefully send the giant turtle flying. He had to be careful not to overcharge the punch or else he would run the risk of overloading his suit and giving up his chance of winning the million to Lightning. Plus, he had to time this just right or else the big beast would plow him out of the sky and humiliate him further.

Finally, Dakota had spun up enough power and alerted Cameron with a fierce-sounding "HEADS...UP!" before tossing her foe at Cameron in the sky. The speed at which Gamera was travelling towards him surprised Cameron a bit, but he kept his composure long enough to finish charging the punch to just the right amount of power and threw a powerful, cracking uppercut straight to Gamera's chin!

The punch ended up having enough of a kick to send Gamera flying completely off of the island, away from the fight and ending his involvement altogether.

"Phew! Glad I pulled that off without messing that up!" Cameron said in relief.

Dakota gave Cameron a thumbs-up for the help he gave. "ONE LESS MUTANT TO WORRY ABOUT," she said afterward.

"Hah! Yeah! I think this might end well after all! Now, see if you can't take care of some other problems while I go and save B and Dawn!

Dakota grinned and nodded before going to take down some more mutant monsters. Cameron glanced at his power percentage once again.

"Twenty percent and dropping… I need to finish this up and quickly." Cameron said with a twinge of concern. He dove down to go and rescue the last two people he figured needed rescuing.

* * *

><p>Poor, poor B. While he kept all of his pain inside, it certainly could not have felt good to be punched in the nuts for a solid several minutes and counting. And Dawn...well, she certainly didn't want to hurt the Tree Squid (which Chris hasn't given a name too since it would either have been too raunchy for Total Drama or too demonic and risk summoning some kind of indescribable horrors), so all she could do at the moment was pray for the thing to calm down and stop thwacking B in the nuts. Though given the rate it was going, it didn't show any signs of slowing down.<p>

It only seemed to stop when something flying over its head nearly toppled it over by hitting it with enough force. The mysterious assailant landed in front of it and made his presence known.

"Alright, that's enough private punching, buddy! Let my friend go and I promise that I won't attack you in return!" Cameron said to the Tree Squid.

The Tree Squid didn't know how to react to this armored dweeb in front of it, so it simply returned to doing what it did best. By now, B looked positively delirious.

"It always has to be the hard way with everything…" Cameron said in exasperation. Wanting to conserve his power, Cameron hunched down into the best sumo position he could muster and prepared to charge at the Tree Squid.

"Wh-What are you doing, Cameron?!" Dawn asked.

"Something that's probably really crazy! ...And really stupid." Cameron said. With that, he charged at the Tree Squid and began to push into it and try to shove it back with sumo-style attacks. Never mind the fact that Cameron was literally watching a sumo video and trying to replicate what they were doing on an opponent that didn't even match the same physical description of a human. And yet...despite all odds, Cameron's insane plan seemed to be steadily working. The Tree Squid was clearly punching and swatting at his armor, but at the same time, Cameron _was tipping the creature over_ and causing it to fall over. The impact stunned it and caused it to let B go from its grasp, who doubled over in pain. Dawn, having been silently praying the whole time, ran over to B to check on his vitals.

"Is he going to be alright?" Cameron asked.

"...Yes… He will be… His aura is a little bit dim, but he will be okay… I hope." Dawn replied.

Cameron glanced back over to the Tree Squid and saw it begin to recover. "You guys might want to run… Now!" Cameron urged.

"Okay… Stay safe, Cameron." Dawn said, then with all of her strength, she began to drag B out of the arena as the Tree Squid got back upright...and boy, it was **angry**.

_Okay… There has to be some kind of weak point._ Cameron thought, relying on his suit's scanner to find out what to do. The targeting reticules suggested pulling out its eye, stretching its eyestalk to the maximum stretch distance it could go (apparently the eyestalk must be made of rubber) and then let it snap back into the eye socket, which made Cameron shudder at the thought. Even worse is that the scanner recommended that its tentacles should be _torn off to make the pulling of the eye easier_.

"Ugh! That's rather gruesome! But if it's the only way to make sure that it doesn't hurt anyone else…" Cameron gulped and and kept his breathing level as to not lose his lunch inside his suit before goading the Tree Squid into attacking him.

Enraged, the strange creature attacked him by whipping its tentacles at him. While the suit enhanced his abilities, it certainly didn't enhance his endurance. As such, his dodging was getting a little sloppy and he took a few hits he should have been able to dodge. But in spite of becoming tired out, Cameron managed to grab a hold of one of the tentacles and - after spending a few moments trying to keep a hold of it - pulled it clean off of its body, leaving it to writhe around on its own before becoming still.

Cameron nearly blew chunks at the sight. "Ugh… I think I'm gonna be sick…" he said as he clutched his stomach. Still, despite his rising nausea, he managed to get a hold of the second tentacle and pull it off as well, taking care to avert his gaze or just close his eyes outright as to not reach his breaking point.

"Now...the eye." Cameron winced as he ran towards the now armless beast and leapt at its singular bloodshot eye. It tried to shake him up, but he managed to hold fast; after all, you can only do so much shaking and bucking around when you're a mutant tree. Cameron plunged his hands into the eye socket and started to pull at the eye. The Tree Squid screeched horribly as Cameron pulled harder and harder on it until he yanked the eye out of the socket, leaving it still attached to its goopy red eyestalk.

"After this competition is over, I think I might want to see a therapist about this encounter…" Cameron shuddered as he started backing up, causing the eye stalk to stretch out. The eyestalk continued to get more taut as Cameron stretched the stalk to its limits. The eye itself started turning purple and the pupil shrunk, starring in pleading shock at Cameron as he was about ready to let the eye go flying back into the socket.

"Sorry… I want this to end as fast as you do…"

Cameron then let the eye go, making it speed back towards socket, which sent the beast flying into the sky before coming back down somewhere else on the island and - from the sound of it, not quite clearing the island - splattering where it landed in what can be assumed is one heck of a mess of its remains.

Breathing heavily, Cameron looked at his power percentage once more.

"...Ten percent… If I'm going to beat Lightning… I'm gonna need a miracle…" Cameron stood up, a little bit shaky and tired. He was worried he wasn't going to last much longer.

Lightning walked over to Cameron, brandishing his club in his hand. He looked pretty beaten up himself, not exactly helped by the fact that he got dropped from several feet up in the air because he denied a rescue by his opponent.

"You...are gonna pay for dropping Lightning to the sha-ground, bubbly boy!" Lightning shouted.

"I'm gonna pay? You're the one who made me drop you in the first place, Lightning!" Cameron protested. He wasn't going to sugar coat that fact, but Lightning was so intensely focused on winning that he wasn't listening.

"Well, Lightning's gonna sha-drop you like a stone into the ocean, nerd girl!" Lightning shouted.

And that's when Lightning barrelled toward Cameron, yelling all the while and rearing his club back in an attempt to strike him down. Cameron tried to steel his nerves as Lightning continued to rush full tilt at him; with only ten percent of his suit's power remaining, he knew he couldn't risk firing any blasts at this point or else his suit would power down and he'd be doomed. And he knew that it meant one thing: either face Lightning down in close quarters combat and hope to whatever deity came to mind that he could win against his physical superior or sit there, take the brunt of the damage and watch as his suit's energy drops like a lead balloon before being pinned.

It wasn't long before Lightning finally closed the distance and leapt at Cameron, throwing his arms and weapon backward and poised to finish his jumping strike with a crushing blow. And then he brought the weapon down on Cameron and…!

Silence. Everyone present sat in stunned silence, looking onward at the scene unfolding in front of them. The tension hung in the air as time seemed to stop dead in its tracks. Something had happened in the center of the arena...something big.

There should have been a huge thwack of metal resounding throughout the area, signifying that Lightning finished off Cameron...but there was no such noise. It sounded rather muffled, as if it had connected with something soft.

...In fact, Lightning's swing had been stopped dead. He was no longer carrying momentum, no longer bringing the weapon down, **nothing**.

"What the heck? Why's Lightning no longer sha-movin'?!" Lightning shouted.

Lightning looked down at his short armored opponent...and to his complete shock, Cameron _was actually holding his club at bay with both of his hands_. While it did appear that Cameron was straining to hold back the might of Lightning, he was still holding his own.

"...Sorry, Lightning, but the only one who will be getting dropped this time is you!" Cameron said. What happened next was a move that shocked everyone. He tossed Lightning's club off of his hands and **socked Lightning in the face with a punch that had as much force as Cameron could muster behind it**!

Lightning looked like he had been told something horrible after Cameron landed the punch, but he seemed to recover.

"Little girly nerd finally standin' up to Lightning, huh? That's sha-fine with Lightning!" Lightning said, then came after Cameron again. He swung his club at him, but this time, Cameron seemed to have a surge of adrenaline and dodged the club to the best of his abilities. Another swing was aimed at Cameron's legs, but he managed to jump the attack and ended up nailing Lightning with another surprise punch.

"Tricky fool!" Lightning taunted, but it was clear that Cameron was getting to him. He swung his weapon again and again, but Cameron wasn't about to take this sitting down. He had the good fortune of being a hard target to hit thanks to his smaller frame, but did get scraped by a few glancing blows that did decrease his suit's power a little bit.

This was all about wearing down Lightning with plenty of small attacks, so Cameron took the opportunity to sneak as many good blows into his opponent's weak spots as possible, while dodging as many weapon blows as possible. Cameron did end up getting surprised by a big boot to the chest, which knocked him backwards a fair distance. At only six percent power remaining, he needed to wrap this up soon. Lightning ran at Cameron and leapt into the air for another leaping strike, but Cameron managed to counter the incoming blow with an uppercut that knocked Lightning out of the air and to the ground. Cameron attempted to capitalize on this, but Lightning recovered remarkably quickly by first catching the charging Cameron in a chokehold and delivering a powerful haymaker to the nerdy bubble boy, flooring him. Lightning attempted to stomp Cameron's face in, but once again, Cameron was quick on the draw, rolling out of the way before turning jumping back to his feet and, in a risky maneuver, quickly firing two energy blasts at Lightning simultaneously, which impacted his chest and sent him flying across the arena before crashing into a wall.

Neither side was willing to back down, as demonstrated by Lightning recovering from his crash. He was looking a little injured, but he held together in spite of that.

"A couple of blasts won't stop Lightning, nerdette!" Lightning shouted. He then tossed his club at Cameron, who was running after him. As he was not exactly expecting the club to be sailing towards him, he ended up getting hit by it, draining his power to a meager four percent.

"Oh geez… Lightning's a lot tougher than I gave him credit for!" Cameron said. "I gotta think of something to end this fight with before my suit runs out of energy!"

Lightning was charging yet again towards him, so trying to conserve some physical energy, he stood his ground and prepared to take Lightning's charge head-on. Lightning eventually clashed with Cameron and pushed him a fair ways to the other end of the arena, but Cameron managed to get his feet onto the ground and dug in as much as his armor would allow him to...and surprisingly, he was slowing Lightning's advance down, eventually stopping him completely and deadlocking him into a power struggle.

"Why the heck are you fighting so hard against Lightning, bubble nerd?! You know you got no chance against the Lightning strike! And besides, what are you gonna do with the million, huh?" Lightning said to Cameron as he struggled to gain superiority over the armored bubble boy.

"Th-That's what you think, Lightning…" Cameron began. "I haven't gotten here purely on chance and luck… I've managed to make it this far because I had the support from my teammates - my friends - that kept me going until this moment! And yes, it's true that I might not have had a huge advantage over you when I began this challenge, but looking at how far I've come and what I've accomplished, maybe I've stood a bigger chance against you than I originally thought! I won't let my team down, I'm not going to lose and after this is all over, I won't need a bubble anymore BECAUSE I had the courage to leave it in the first place!"

Cameron began to push Lightning backwards. Now he was going on the offensive, which surprised Lightning a fair deal. "Wh-What the sha-heck?!"

"I had the courage to speak to people that I considered complete strangers and make some good friends!"

Cameron pushed Lightning backward more.

"I survived challenges that were life-threatening, went the distance and defied everyone's expectations!"

He pushed him _even more_.

"Most people thought I would have been the early boot, but I most certainly wasn't! And I'm hoping that whoever watches this in the future will take after my example and never give up, even in the face of impossible odds!"

And with that, Cameron finally managed to push Lightning away with a powerful energy-charged shove that blew him head over heels and crashing into the mutant gophers, blowing them away in the process and (unintentionally) saving Chris from getting mauled further.

Cameron, completely full of determination, finally came to a conclusion.

"This fight's about to be decided...and this Lightning storm will come to an end!" Cameron said, with a surprising amount of confidence. "Computer, divert all remaining power conduits to charge an electromagnetic blast!" Something beeped inside of his suit and he crossed his arms as the suit charged all of its remaining energy.

Lightning recovered from being blown backwards a third time. He got back up and saw Cameron standing in the middle of the arena, arms crossed over his face and doing nothing. He also looked towards the ground and saw his club sitting on the ground, having bounced off of Cameron's armor after nailing him. Lightning grinned; it looked like the perfect opportunity to finish this once and for all.

"Lightning says that this game is set and sha-matched!" Lightning jumped through the hole in the wall and ran towards Cameron as fast as his well-toned legs could carry him. A battered and bruised Chris groaned and surfaced from the rubble.

"Ugh...where was I the last several minutes…?" Chris muttered in a daze.

Cameron's suit was alerting him to an incoming threat; he already knew it was Lightning since he was the only one present who could be considered a threat that hadn't already been neutralized by him beforehand.

"Lightning's coming in fast...but the charge isn't complete yet! Come on, come on…" Cameron urged, pleading for the charge to hurry it up and complete.

50%. Lightning was closing fast.

60%. Lightning managed to pick up his club in his mad dash towards Cameron.

70%. Lightning was rearing his weapon back as he continued to charge.

80%. Cameron hoped and prayed that the charge would finish by the time Lightning got close enough to strike…

90%. Lightning was right on top of Cameron at this point. He let his arm fly towards Cameron, with weapon in hand in the hopes to strike him down…

And that's when Cameron's armor finally finished the charging process. Cameron thrust his arms out to his sides as a massive white ball of electric energy filled the air and enveloped the arena in a ghastly glow of light. For a few seconds, the arena was naught but a void of white light. Then, it all faded to reveal that...nothing seemed to happen. Lightning had been pushed back a few centimeters by the surge of energy, but otherwise was still poised to strike at any moment.

Cameron's arms finally went limp to his sides as his armor seemed to shut down. He tried with all of his honest effort to move inside the now-inert armor, but it just wouldn't budge.

"That final charge must've overloaded the armor and drained its energy! I can't move!" Cameron said from inside the armor.

Lightning knew that was his cue. "Hah! Now Lightning's gonna sha-destroy...huh?"

However, when he lifted his weapon to strike, all of the armor on his body seemed to be shaking and reacting to something.

"Wh-What's goin' on?!" Lightning wondered with a twinge of worry.

Lightning wasn't able to see it, but Cameron smirked inside his suit. "Oh, nothing. I've just turned your armor into an industrial-strength magnet, capable of attracting all sorts of metallic objects towards you." Cameron stated.

"You sneaky little…" Lightning wasn't quite able to finish as he glanced around the arena. Since all of the metal scrap had been cleared out, there weren't many metal objects in the arena aside from Cameron's suit and the barrels-

The barrels of toxic waste. All around him, Lightning realized that all of the barrels were shuddering. And since they were made of metal…

Lightning barely had any time to shriek in fear before the barrels flew at him and enveloped him, leaving his outstretched weapon holding arm visible to the sky and everyone else. A cloud cover had been taking over the sky since the chaos began, but it was here that a bolt of lightning finally came down and struck Lightning's club, which eventually caused all of the barrels to detonate and uncover Lightning. The combination of the chemicals and the electricity coursing through his body had the added side effect of bleaching his formerly brown hair completely white. After a few seconds, Lightning fell over onto the ground, clearly out of it after getting struck by lightning.

Cameron's team cheered in response to Lightning's fall, followed by Sam quipping "Sha-bam!" afterward. And then, they started chanting his name, cheering him on to finish this for good.

_My armor may be shut down...but I can still win this! I just...gotta...push…_ Cameron thought as he strained his body to move the armor even just an inch forward. For a few moments, nothing seemed to be happening, but after a bit more effort on Cameron's part, he finally managed to make the suit fall over...onto his dazed opponent! And then…

Everyone counted. "1! 2! 3!" And that was it. Cameron had fought hard, survived impossible odds, and now...he was the proof positive winner of Total Drama Revenge of the Island.

Chris rolled into the shot on his chariot courtesy of Chef, but thanks to his previous encounter with the mutant gophers, he looked pretty darned injured.

"He's done it! Cameron has done it! Cameron has won Total Drama Revenge of the Island and the million dollar prize!" Chris said. He winced in pain afterward and followed up with a weak sounding "ow".

Everyone lifted Cameron into the air as they celebrated his victory. _So… This is what victory feels like…_ Cameron thought to himself as he was carried by his friends. _Heh… It feels amazing. I think this might be the start of something new for me!_

**(Confessional: Guess who's back again, bitches?)**

Cameron: From a boy in a bubble to a million dollar winner… I wouldn't have believed it myself if it wasn't all on tape! Lightning, if you're watching this… You fought well. Good game.

Lightning: This is an outrage! The challenge was rigged! I did not lose to that bubble nerd! It's impossible! *He starts to tear up, dropping his masculine facade, then starts to sob.* Sorry, Pops…

* * *

><p>A few hours later, everyone had gotten on the boat off Wawanakwa, having been given some time to recover before heading home. Chris and Cameron were the only ones not on the boat, seeing as Cameron had not yet been properly compensated for his efforts.<p>

"Congratulations, Cameron. That was a heck of a fight you put on for the show there. That'll draw in tons of ratings for sure!" Chris chuckled for a moment before continuing. "Well, to the victor goes the spoils. One million dollars in cold. Hard. Cash!" he finished before handing the case to Cameron. Now that Cameron was outside of his suit, he struggled to even carry the case to the boat, so he settled with dragging it across the dock. He stopped before all of the other contestants.

"Thank you guys for all of your support. It really helped make a big difference." Cameron said with a sincere tone.

Anne Maria was the first to speak up. "So, what're you gonna spend the million on first? Hair or shoes? Because both need a _loooooot_ of work." she said, weighing in on the matter.

Sam responded afterward. "Didn't you hear his mom? He needs the money to pump up his bubble."

Cameron seemed to be silent for a moment. Then, he spoke up. "...You know, back when I started out, I was going to think about maybe using the million to heal any crippling injuries I might have suffered in the competition if I ever made it this far. But because I've made it this far and survived everything Wawanakwa had to throw at me, I don't think I'll ever need a bubble again!" Cameron said confidently. "And you guys...you've helped me out so much during this crazy ride. Signing up for Total Drama was, in hindsight, probably the best thing to ever happen to me, because if I hadn't I wouldn't have made some great friends on this journey."

A resounding "awwwww" came from everyone following that sentence.

"Things were shaky in the beginning, but I've come out a better person through my experiences on the island. And before I forget, I want everyone to say sorry to Scott." Cameron said.

Everyone promptly let a big "WHAT?!" fly in unison.

"A shocking sentence, I know, but in all honesty, while he was rough around the edges, he probably had a rough childhood or something. You can't really blame him for the way he was brought up, right?" Cameron questioned them. "And sure, he was, by all accounts, a team killer, but honestly guys, you should be ashamed for _laughing_ at his pain! I mean, look at him! He's little more than a head and a trauma chair at this point! At least show **some** kind of compassion instead of pointing and laughing! That's as bad as laughing at someone who has some other kind of debilitating injury and they weren't the bad guy! So until you guys actually apologize to him _with complete sincerity_, I am not coming onto that boat with all of you!" Cameron declared, and turned away from everyone defiantly.

The contestants on the boat looked at each other, then at Scott, and then back to Cameron. They were clearly the guilty party here, and it showed in their faces. Chris, on the other hand, rolled his eyes in exasperation, wanting Cameron to get the show on the road. After some talking among themselves, they all turned towards Scott and said with all of their sincerity "We're sorry, Scott…"

The green light on Scott's trauma chair lit up in response. It seems that all was forgiven. Cameron smiled and turned back around towards the boat.

"Thank you, guys. Anyways, since my reasoning for entering this contest in the first place is null and void, I'm deciding to go ahead and spend it all on you guys!" Cameron said after their apology. Everyone broke out into cheering at that announcement. Not only was everyone able to finally get off the island and return to their homes, but they were going to be heading back to their homes with a sum of the million dollar prize that Cameron was more than willing to give to them out of the kindness of his heart.

"Hello, world's biggest television and every game system in existence!" Sam said triumphantly.

"I can finally open my dream gym!" Jo also exclaimed.

"Fashion school, here I come!" Brick shouted out loud. The whole boat stared at him like he was a crazy person. He regained his composure and stated "Yeah, you heard me!" to try and keep his military image as the boat began to pull out with Cameron on board.

The camera cut back to Chris, who was ready to close the fourth season out.

"Well, that's it for another season! Except for one last surprise I hid on their boat…" Chris gasped in excitement at the prospect of what he was about to do. "First rule of showbiz: always go out with a bang!" Chris pulled out a grey remote with a big red button on it, and pressed it with the intention of detonating the boat and putting all of the contestants six feet underwater.

...Fortunately for the contestants and Chef, and **UN**fortunately for Chris, the bomb he had planted was not on the boat at all. Instead, when he pressed the button, the portion of the dock he was standing on exploded from underneath him, sending him flying and crashing into the water. Chris sputtered about and spewed water, wondering what the heck just happened. To his shock, he saw Chef looking straight at him with a devilish smirk on his face as he drove away from Wawanakwa, indicating that Chef just double-crossed him.

"**CHEF!**" Chris shouted at his partner-in-crime. Quickly regaining his composure, Chris turned back towards the camera. "Until next time, I'm Chris McLean, and this has been Total! Drama! Revenge of the Island!" Chris said as he closed out the season.

...for what would seem to be the final time.

"**YOU'RE BUSTED, MCLEAN!**"

Chris looked up towards the source of the gruff voice and saw a few guys in hazmat suits. "For what?" he defiantly said.

Government helicopters flew in and surrounded Chris as the hazmat guy explained his crime.

"For creating an environmental disaster, that's what! Residents of Wawanakwa, this island is now under government protection! Chris McLean, you are hereby quarantined! Prepare for heavy scrub decontamination!"

The shouts of the sadistic host could be heard as the boat sped away from the heavily contaminated island, with all of the occupants laughing at Chris the whole way.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Wawanakwa disappeared into the distance and the contestants could finally relax, knowing that the intense dangers of Total Drama Revenge of the Island was long behind them. As they drifted back towards the mainland, everyone congratulated Cameron on his win, and Cameron passed his sums of cash on to everyone present on the boat. All of them were excited to finally be able to do what they always dreamed of doing with their newfound moolah, and Cameron has almost gotten to everyone on the boat. All that remained was Lightning, who had not yet gotten a sum of his money yet.<p>

Cameron walked up to the athletic overachiever and initiated a conversation.

"Uh, hey there, Lightning. You still feeling alright after...you know?" Cameron began.

Lightning seemed to be unfazed by his loss. "Oh, please, bubble boy! Lightning ain't saddened about that loss! In fact, Lightning considers that a win in his book! Sha-win!" Lightning said.

Cameron looked a little concerned and confused. "Are you sure? I mean...during the cooldown period, I could have sworn I heard you crying in the confessional…"

Lightning's expression seemed to darken a bit in response. "...You heard that, huh?"

Cameron gulped and nodded, thinking Lightning was about to get angry. He was surprised and a little relieved to hear him simply sigh in resignation.

"...Alright, I'm gonna be honest with you here… Yeah… I'm pretty broken down about that loss…" Lightning began. "Pops bet all of his championship rings on my win on Total Drama… You don't know how much work he put into winning those championships and helping our family name actually _mean_ something. And I put my all into making sure I was the pinnacle of the physical condition so when I eventually got into the big leagues, I could make my father proud...and maybe then, he'd finally acknowledge my existence," he solemnly continued. "That's why I wanted to win the million, man. To build a stadium and train myself in it so that I could finally make my father proud of me. But now...not only did I lose to a guy like you, my hair is probably stuck bleached white for the rest of my life, Pops lost his championship rings and he's probably ashamed to know I'm even his son…"

Lightning couldn't take it anymore. He began to sob right there on the boat in clear view of everyone. Cameron looked guilty as he rubbed his arm. While Lightning may have been a serious threat and kind of a bully to him, he never would have thought that this was the reason that Lightning acted all holier than thou the whole time.

"His aura...it's full of sorrow and misery…" Dawn spoke up.

"What the heck happened to him, Private?" Brick asked Cameron.

Cameron was silent for a moment. He wasn't sure how to respond to Brick's question. However, considering that he had promised to help Scott recover during the fight, he figured that even his biggest rival shouldn't have to suffer either.

Cameron took charge and walked up to Lightning. Lightning stopped crying for a moment and looked up at the former bubble boy.

"You know, Lightning, I know we've been at each other's throats for the whole season for one reason or another, and we fought each other pretty fiercely in the final challenge… But I now understand why you fought so hard against me, even when I was trying to save everyone else. You wanted your father to not lose what made him the man he is today. You wanted to have your father notice you. You just wanted to be accepted by him...correct?"

Lightning didn't answer, but wiped a few tears from his eyes and nodded in response.

"Well…" Cameron brought out what was still remaining of the million dollars. "I could help you recover your father's rings for you. And maybe even help build that stadium you always wanted. After all, I'm making sure I help everyone I've competed with and against, regardless of what they've done in the past."

Lightning sniffled. "...You...You really mean that? You're not going to...you know...turn around and say it was all an elaborate prank to further drive me down?"

Cameron blew a raspberry at the notion. "Are you kidding? Why would I think of doing that? Besides, that sounds like something Chris would do...and considering his penchant for life-threatening challenges, I sadly wouldn't doubt that. But you have my word, Lightning. It just wouldn't be right if you got left out of my promise." Cameron said.

Lightning was silent for a second or two, and then he gave Cameron a surprisingly genuine smile.

"...Thanks, Cameron. I appreciate the help you're willing to give to me." Lightning said.

Cameron smiled back. "You're welcome, Lightning. Here's to a brighter future for all of us!"

Everyone cheered for Cameron as the boat sailed off into the moonrise, eagerly awaiting to return to their lives and enjoy using their funds for their own purposes.

And thus, an era of Total Drama ended where the fourth season ends. The contestants managed to make it back safely to their respective places of residence, were allowed to fulfill their dreams through Cameron's generosity and ultimately enjoy themselves more than they ever have before. To make matters even better, Chris was now behind bars under government watch in a maximum security prison thanks to his haphazard pollution of Wawanakwa Island, which all but ensured that maybe, just maybe, Total Drama could finally have some fresh new air breathe some new life into it and make it enjoyable again.

…

...Alas...some things never change.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONCLUDED IN PART 2 OF THE PROLOGUE…<strong>

* * *

><p>WKLV LV MXVW WKH EHJLQQLQJ<p> 


	2. The Great Escape

Total Drama Odyssey

Created by Brandon Cash

Dedicated to CragmiteBlaster, DarkShockBro, BaconBaka and AnOptimisticSnarker (a.k.a A Shining Yoshi Star)

* * *

><p>Prologue, Part 2: The Great Escape<p>

* * *

><p>After the day Total Drama Revenge of the Island wrapped production (albeit hurriedly after the government fuzz arrived), things slowly returned to normal...or at least for a given value of normal. Jo was able to open up her dream gym, Brick was allowed to enter fashion school as he always wanted, Scott recovered thanks to Cameron's donation and hooked up with Dawn, Lightning was able to achieve his dream of building his own stadium and recovered his father's lost championship rings, and Dakota started to undergo mutagen detox as much as she could to return to normal, among other good things.<p>

It had been a fortunate two years for everyone involved in Total Drama Revenge of the Island...well, everyone except for Chris, that is.

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Chris had finally paid for his antics big time. Getting tossed off the dock at the end of Total Drama Island was certainly a cathartic moment for the campers (and more than a few viewers watching at home), but it did little more than get Chris soaked from head to toe. His vacation was ruined in Total Drama Action as a result of finding out that it wasn't actually over yet, but that was of little consequence again as that can't really be considered any real punishment. The end of Total Drama World Tour saw Chris's escape boat sinking into the ocean as a result of the volcano's eruption and it was assumed that – alongside the contestants – he perished...but naturally that would imply that the show would finally be allowed a new host. Of course he survived to host another season, and surprised everyone by showing that the first generation of contestants were still alive and well.

But as you witnessed, Chris finally suffered an utter defeat by not only being double-crossed by his partner, Chef Hatchet (who's been on a long-needed vacation in the Bahamas ever since Revenge of the Island ended), but also put under arrest for the contamination of Wawanakwa Island and is currently stuck in a maximum security prison somewhere in government custody. Chris wasn't exactly the most stable person around, especially as the Total Drama franchise wore on and he displayed more and more of his sadistic side for the whole world to see...but his time in the clink has arguably eroded his sanity further than it ever has before.

You thought _one_ year in the tank was hell on Chris's mind? Try **two** years. ...Actually, it'd probably be better to show you instead of talking further about it.

* * *

><p>-Special Containment Cell #623, Yosemite Shank Maximum Security Prison, Somewhere in the middle of the Pacific Ocean-<p>

-April 4, 2014, 9:21 PM-

Yosemite Shank Maximum Security Prison. Often called the "second Alcatraz Island" by the few who know of its existence, this prison was the government's solution to people they wanted to get rid of but couldn't kill. They would sentence society's worst to this prison to preserve society's better interests at heart (or the government's best interests; you know how they are sometimes) and try to forget about them, leaving them to rot for however long they needed to. A few would stay in there for a few years before being put out on parole for good behavior, sometimes changed for the better or ending up right back where they were before with an even worse sentence. And many never left the prison, staying in there for the remainder of their lives until they either escaped or died in its halls.

Nobody has ever made it out alive thanks to the security measures, well-trained guards and strenuous labor camp approach to the prisoners to gradually wear them down, and unlike Alcatraz, which was eventually shut down and turned into a museum dedicated to showcasing what happens when the law goes too far in containing prisoners from the world, Shank Prison was still running in secret, keeping the worst of the lot locked away from the rest of the world.

Nobody has ever escaped...until tonight. For in Special Containment Cell #623 deep underground in the prison, a man and his two cell mates are concocting a plan of escape... And that man's name...was Chris McLean.

Chris seemed to be fighting someone in his cell – his cellmate, naturally. The second cellmate was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm gonna break you, drama bomber!" the cellmate shouted as he decked the sadistic former host across the face. He was about to sock him with another punch, but Chris managed to counter and battle back with a mean right hook to the face, knocking him away a bit.

"You fight like that wimp Cameron!" Chris shot back. As the two began to trade some simple blows, counters and tactics, an alarm was sounded and one of the guards started to head to Chris's cell. Eventually, after a few minutes the two had dinged each other up once the guard came in.

"Alright, what the hell is going on in here?!" the guard shouted. "Cortez, you starting another fight with McLean again? I thought we told you to cut that out or else we were gonna send you to another block!"

"I'm telling you, it wasn't me this time, officer. It was Chris! He was the one who started it!" the prisoner known as Cortez said.

The guard didn't buy it. "And still a compulsive liar as always… I have to wonder how dumb the people you made up lies to were to believe your crazy made-up tales before your mass hysteria causing antics ended up getting you tossed down here," the guard said.

Chris stepped in. "Dude, chill out. He's telling the truth. I'm the one who started the fight. Besides, wasn't it your idea to give me some cell mates so I would quit talking to the cockroaches and the cashew with Chef's face on it?"

The guard scoffed. "Right, smartass… I'm taking the both of you down to Intensive Counseling so we can set you straight and maybe stop these frequent fights. Get your ass up, McLean." The guard pulled McLean to his feet and cuffed him.

"Hey, come on! Do you gotta be so rough? Plastic surgery to cover injuries doesn't come cheap, you know!" Chris whined to the guard.

"In Shank Prison, looks don't count for shit, pretty boy," the guard growled to Chris. "Now, stay there while I cuff your friend too."

Chris could have disobeyed and ran like hell, but surprisingly, he stood there patiently as the guard cuffed Cortez.

"Alright, you two. Follow me to the entrance to Intensive Counseling. And don't try anything funny on the way there, got it? Escape from Shank Island has been proven to be nearly impossible and anything will shoot you dead if you try anything," the guard said as he started to walk the two prisoners out of the cell block they were in.

The two made no attempt to diverge from their current path as they were walked out of the cell block. They came out into what appeared to be a giant cavern turned underground prison complex, where a bunch of prisoners were seen walking around with guards following closely behind. Cameras were everywhere, scanning the environment for any troublemakers who were looking to escape, and they seemed to have machine guns built into them, ready to incapacitate any criminals. Some of the prisoners were doing slave labor and they didn't exactly look well. If anyone knew that this prison was doing this all along…

After being escorted through the gargantuan cavern, the two were brought to the entrance to Intensive Counseling. A rather muscular and mean looking man was standing in front of the entrance with several guards armed and ready to fire if needed. He looked like a certified badass, and probably had the skill to back it up as well.

"Well, well, well, what's the Warden doing here, guys?" Chris asked in his usual tone.

The Warden spoke with a deep, masculine voice. "I hear you've been causing a little bit of trouble the past few weeks, McLean. How many times are we going to have to put you through Intensive Counseling before you straighten up and fly right?" he said.

"I guess we'll just have to see if this will be the one session that 'fixes' me, eh Warden?" Chris casually taunted. A guard with a mean looking scar running down his face grabbed a hold of Chris by his jumpsuit.

"Shut your face, McLean! One way or another, you're going to find yourself without your sociopathic tendencies...even if we gotta lobotomize your ass and make you squeal." the scarred guard said.

The Warden spoke up, clearly displeased. "This is a prison and labor camp, not a killing floor. We only kill the more unruly prisoners if we have to, or if they're deemed a threat to society. Keep your bloodlust in check, Officer Jules." the Warden demanded.

Officer Jules sighed. "Be lucky the Warden's nicer than all of us combined, McLean. Intensive Counseling won't be nearly as forgiving." Jules said as he pulled Chris over to what appeared to be a hospital gurney, all prepared to strap him to it as he took his handcuffs off.

"Dude, seriously, I don't mind just walking." Chris said, clearly not happy with having to be strapped to the gurney like a madman.

"Well, if you weren't considered a threat to the outside world, we wouldn't have to do this, now would we?" Officer Jules shot back as he strapped Chris down.

"...Something seems off here." the Warden said. "I'll be going with you, Officer Jules."

Officer Jules sighed, but he didn't question it as he let slip an exasperated "fine". A few guards wheeled Chris to the lift down to the Intensive Counseling transfer corridor.

"Let's make sure we give him a stronger treatment this time." the Warden suggested. "I want to make sure his mental instability doesn't get worse."

The lift descended down into the lobby, where Chris was wheeled towards the scanner.

"Heh heh, all of this fancy equipment is still working after all of this time? With all the use it must get, I bet it might break down soon enough…" Chris said as the scanner started up. The scan seemed to read empty until it flashed red, indicating that someone had something there that didn't belong on them.

"We've got a red light in there! Multiple prohibited items!" the guard overseeing the scan said.

"I want McLean searched again!" another guard said.

"Er...it's not McLean, sir...it's the Warden." the first guard said.

"Uh-oh! Looks like someone has some dangerous toys on him that he shouldn't!" Chris taunted the Warden. "What kind of killer objects do you have on you, man? Pistols, assault rifles, grenade-shaped fruit snacks?"

"The scanner reads clear on McLean, I'm afraid." the scanner guard said.

"Fine, get him out of there already. I'm already getting sick of looking at that smug mug of his." the other guard said.

"Hey, don't insult the merchandise!" Chris shot back.

The door at the end of the scanner hallway opened, revealing another burly guard whose helmet covered his eyes.

"We'll keep insulting your 'merchandise' as long as you keep up that attitude of yours." the helmeted guard said.

Chris merely scoffed. "You're just jealous because you can't be as awe-inspiring as yours truly!" he shouted at the guard.

The guards wheeled Chris down the corridor towards another group. A doctor seemed to be among them, and stopped the guards wheeling Chris when they got close enough.

"Sorry, Jules. Just gotta make sure your prisoner is alright." the doctor said.

"Make it quick, doc. We don't have all day." Jules impatiently urged.

"I'm just following standard procedure, Officer." The doctor started examining Chris. "Looks like your prisoner is in satisfactory condition. He appears to have a few bruises and some cuts here and there from a recent fight. There also seems to be-"

The examination was cut short by Chris scaring the daylights out of the doctor.

After he got done cackling to himself, he followed up with, "If you wanted to see more of me, I could easily drop my jumpsuit, doc!" A shit-eating grin followed the statement.

"Ugh… He's all yours. Get him out of here." the doctor said, clearly disgusted.

"I'm just sayin', dude! There's more of me where that came from!" Chris shouted as he got wheeled into an elevator. The elevator started to descend further into the complex, where Chris started talking to the Warden a little bit.

"This is a perfect night for a big event, dude!" Chris said.

"Not where you're going, McLean." the Warden bluntly said.

"Oh, come on now, Manson. Don't you find it just a _little_ weird that things have been going kind of out of whack over the past few months? Cameras suddenly losing the feed, people starting more fights than usual, miscellaneous items going missing and never turning up in the Lost and Found?"

Officer Jules piped up. "Hey, I thought I told you to stay quiet already!"

"Oh, Perry...you really need to keep that big mouth of yours shut. It could get you into big trouble." Chris cautioned Jules.

Jules muttered "Yeah, yeah…" under his breath, before taking a nice long swig of Guinness from his flask.

"You know, you've been _very_ pacifistic tonight, McLean. You've never made it easy for us to get you into Intensive Counseling. What's different this time?" the Warden asked Chris.

"Oh, nothing much, really. Just looking forward to tonight's treatments. What are they going to show me this time? Rainbows and kittens? A frolic through the flowers in a POV shot? Chef Hatchet in a thong? It could be anything!"

Officer Jules recoiled in disgust. "**GODDAMN, MAN!** I did **not** need that mental image in my head before we started this!"

"Trust me, Jules...you'll see much worse before the night is out." Chris ominously stated.

The elevator reached the bottom and the door behind Chris opened. Not much else happened between then and entering the Intensive Counseling area proper. A doctor stopped the group as Chris was getting unshackled from the gurney...only to be handcuffed moments afterwards.

"Oh, come on, guys! At least give me _some_ leeway!" Chris asked.

"Don't worry, Warden, we'll take him from here," a guard said.

"You sure you want to do that?" the Warden cautioned.

"I think we'll be fine, Mr. Manson. What's the worst that could happen?" the doctor said. The guard and doctor led Chris down the ramp where an electrified pacification field activated after they crossed it. Warden Manson viewed the scene from the booth, keeping an eye on Chris and Cortez (who had been following the group silently in cuffs) as much as he could.

Everything seemed fine until Chris lost his balance and fell to the floor.

"Hey, get your ass up now!" the guard said.

And that's where things started going to hell. Chris thrust his head up into the guard's chin, stunning him for a moment and giving Chris the opportunity to get his cuffs around the guards neck to choke him out. The doctor was trying to help, but clearly wasn't able to find any way to get Chris off without injuring the doctor in the process. Warden Manson was trying to bust the booth's window open, but it was taking a few tries.

Meanwhile, Chris was choking out the guard as the doctor watched helplessly.

"Hurry, I think we're losing him, doc!" Chris taunted the doctor as the guard's body fell limp. He then put his cuffs around the back of the doctor's head and brought his face down on his knee so hard that **he broke the cuffs in half**! The doctor was knocked out cold as a result as Chris reveled in his victory and pointed towards the camera, shouting "Yo, Pierce! **It's showtime!**"

The person watching the monitor was not a security guard at all...but what appeared to be a prisoner dressed in identity-concealing clothes over his jumpsuit...and even worse, he seemed to have complete access to the network of Shank Prison.

"Finally. Make your move count, McLean," the man known as Pierce said. A pacification field on the other end of the room went down as Chris got Cortez free and to his feet, which prompted the two to make a mad dash for it as Manson crashed through the window. Manson quickly grabbed a nightstick from the dead guard and tossed it at Chris, who did get nailed upside the head with it...but not before getting to the other side of the pacification field, which activated and prevented Manson from following the two.

"Ow…" Chris winced. "Not a bad throw, but I'm afraid you're just a little too late there, beefcake! I set a trap, and you and your goons helped me spring it perfectly! I would love to stay and chat, but I've got a prisoner uprising to begin! Pierce, unlock every cell in the prison...including this room. Our friend Manson could use some company!" Chris quipped as he and Cortez ran to get ready to rally with the other prisoners.

The prisoners in the Intensive Counseling cells surrounded Manson and cracked their knuckles in anticipation. Manson kept a cool head and simply said, "So...this is how it's gonna be, huh? Fine then, I'll entertain you lot...but I'm not a pushover like the rest of you are."

Manson proceeded to fight everyone in the room off singlehandedly while Chris and Cortez continued to slip farther and farther away…

* * *

><p>The prison was thrown into complete chaos thanks to Chris's hacker cellmate. Guards were being attacked by unarmed prisoners who were fighting for their lives. Chris had armed himself and Cortez with a few assault rifles and a couple of pistols and were gunning down any and every guard that they could as they made a mad dash for the surface elevator.<p>

"Yo, Chris! What are you wanting to do about all of these other prisoners?" Cortez shouted to Chris.

"Don't kill any of them! We'll need them to help us get out of this shithole!" Chris responded.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Cortez shouted back.

The two convicted felons took matters into their own hands and headed towards the surface elevator, which several other convicts had the same idea. They all piled on to the elevator and began to head towards the surface of the island. As the elevator rose up from the depths of the mines below, one of the prisoners spoke to Cortez.

"Hey, Cortez, why you hangin' with McLean? Have you even seen what kind of crap he pulls on that show he runs?" the prisoner spoke.

"I am aware, mi amigo." Cortez said. "But as part of an alliance that we agreed on, we shall escape back into the world we have been locked away from for such a long time."

"Dude, I've been in here for like two years. I'm not quite sure what your definition of 'long time' is, but I'm intending to check out early." Chris said afterward.

The prisoner chimed in again. "...How long have you been in here for anyways, Cortez?"

"Somewhere in the ballpark of fifteen years." Cortez stated matter of factly.

"Damn, man… I don't think I want to know what you did to get a sentence like that." the prisoner repsonded.

"The less you know about what I've done, the better." Cortez replied.

Finally, the elevator reached the surface, but they weren't exactly outside just yet. They were still entrenched in the facility, but it wasn't going to be for much longer. As the door opened, they witnessed a tall, burly man dive onto one of the guards in front of them and brutally twist his neck off of his body.

"This is one of the amigos I've hired for the job! His name is Thresher, the Beast of the Arizona Plains, and he's more or less the strongman of the prison. He should prove to be useful!" Cortez said, introducing the huge tanned American man. Thresher merely grunted.

"Man, dude, I'm glad you're on our side for this escape." Chris mused.

Thresher dropped the guard's head on the ground and started heading over to the huge bulkhead at the far end of the hall they now found themselves in. The others followed him to the door as they attempted to push against it.

"Geez, these guys aren't too smart, are they?" Chris said to Cortez.

"Unfortunately not. My guess is that the gas in the mines must be affecting their minds too much." Cortez replied. "It's a surprise that we haven't been affected by it yet."

"A surprise? Dude, we stole some gas masks from the guards to prevent us from taking brain damage!" Chris shouted. "I'm wondering if _you_ don't have some brain damage yourself!"

"Well, excuse me for not always remembering the finer details of our incarceration timeline." Cortez shot back.

Chris simply scoffed before contacting Pierce over his hidden earpiece.

"Pierce, we're stuck in front of a bulkhead right now, dude. Think you can get it open?" Chris said.

"Of course I can." Pierce simply said. "Just going to warn you, the moment that door opens you're gonna be under heavy fire by a guard tower up ahead. I'd suggest making a break for any cover you can find."

"Gotcha, dude." Chris said. He then turned toward Cortez. "Get ready to run once that door opens."

Cortez nodded his head and prepared to run for it. Pierce opened the door and and everyone shoved each other as they tried to get out the door...and the moment they started getting out the door, they got gunned down by the guard tower. The only ones who weren't foolish enough to start running right away were Chris, Thresher and Cortez, who were standing off to the sides.

"Alright, let's go, amigos!" Cortez shouted. The trio began to run for cover and ducked behind what appeared to be a large mine cart that seemed to be empty. Chris got out his weapons that he picked up and started to aim at the guards coming after them, while both Thresher and Cortez worked on pushing the cart towards the guard tower.

"Hold them off, Chris! The cart will protect us from their oncoming fire!" Cortez shouted. Chris wordlessly complied as he took down guards coming in on both sides of them, reloading his guns periodically and keeping them away. Eventually, they managed to get close to the tower.

"Pierce, we got to the guard tower! Any suggestions, bro?" Chris said into his earpiece.

"These fools should know better than to have made their stationary artillery automated for the purpose of taking out prisoners without having to do it themselves." Pierce replied. "For my next trick, I'm going to make that guard tower pounding you guys vanish before your very eyes."

The guard tower kept on firing for a few seconds unimpeded until something fired in the distance. It exploded moments after, obliterating the tower and paving the way forward to the next steps of the plan.

"Great shot, amigo! We will not pause, and we will not falter! We WILL escape and get on with our lives as we've always dreamed!" Cortez shouted to everyone. "Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Months of planning and gathering everything we needed, Chris! It's all paying off!"

The three amigos ran to the nearest guard station, where atop the station an automated turret lay, currently under the control of Pierce. It was not moving or firing for that matter. At that moment, Pierce revealed the reason as to why that was.

"Guys, there's a little hitch in the plan right now. The guards have found me and they're converging on my location. If there's a turret nearby, you're gonna need to manually control it to take out the rest of the staunch resistance in the form of the other guard stations." Pierce suggested.

"Think you can hold the guards off while we take care of that problem?" Chris replied.

"My gunplay may be lacking, but I'll survive. You do your job, I'll do mine. Now go." Pierce said. Shouting could be heard on the other end of the line as fighting broke out.

"Pierce's run into some problems, guys. I'll head up to give those guards a nice little surprise of our own!" Chris stated.

"You got it, amigo!" Cortez said, following Chris up the guard station. He stopped in front of the radio and prepared to fire it up. Thresher stayed behind to break down the door to the weapons cache to help arm the other prisoners.

"What are you gonna do down here, Cortez?" Chris asked.

"I'll rally the men! Now go and rain fire and explosive contraband on their desperate parade to continue encapsulating us in this hellhole!" Cortez said, then turned to the radio.

Chris ascended the rest of the stairs and eventually made it to the artillery cannon. Once Chris got to the cannon and started to figure out how to work it, Cortez began his speech.

"Prisoners of Shank Island, our time is nigh! For far too long, we have labored under the oppressive rule of the government's hand! They honestly believe that they are able to contain whatever scum that they capture and keep them here for the rest of our lives! Well, no more!"

Chris started to line up shots all around the camp to obliterate all of the guard towers surrounding the area. Cortez continued to speak to the entire camp.

"Our oppression will end here! We will not be subjected to painful work and labor for any longer! The government will not be able to trap us here and forget we existed forever! My amigos, the time has finally come to rise up and stand together in arms against the government pigs! To destroy this prison's resolve and strength is to cast aside the fear of dying for a cause you believe in!"

All the while, Chris was lining up shots and firing powerful artillery shells at the guard stations, causing them all to explode into a shower of debris, giving the prisoners running down below some more breathing room.

"To escape is to live! And to live is to enjoy live how **YOU** want to, not how the government wants you to! Tonight, we will not falter! Tonight, we will not surrender! And tonight, we will defy the long standing belief that Shank Island is truly inescapable! FOR TONIGHT, SHANK ISLAND WILL SINK INTO THE DEPTHS OF THE OCEAN!"

The last artillery shell hit the last guard station standing and elicited a massive uproar of cheers after the speech finished up.

Chris chuckled to himself. "I couldn't have timed that last shot any better."

He headed back to the bottom floor, where he found numerous weapons lying on the floor. Thresher seemed to have already gone ahead. Cortez was waiting outside, where he shouted to Chris, " Come on, amigo! Grab a weapon and start taking out the guards!"

Chris picked up a few weapons to carry on him, like a shotgun, an assault rifle and whatever else he could carry that struck his fancy, then left the station and headed out further into the complex. Soldiers and guards got in his way as he ran through the complex, but with the help of Cortez and Thresher, the terrible trio made short work of whatever got in their way.

Soon enough, a heavily armed and armored chopper flew in and began to tear through the rioting prisoners.

"THIS IS THE VICE WARDEN SPEAKING! CEASE YOUR RIOTING AT ONCE OR ELSE YOU WILL FACE IMMEDIATE EXTERMINATION!"

"The vice warden's chopper is here, dudes! And at the perfect time!" Chris shouted.

A prisoner chimed in. "How is this considered good?! That thing's gonna tear us apart if we don't take it out first!"

"Be steady, mi amigo! We've also accounted for this wrench in the plan!" Cortez confidently shouted. "Get to the next station, Chris! We'll cover you!"

"RESISTANCE IS FUTILE! Give up now and nobody else has to get hurt!" the vice warden shouted.

The prisoners all covered Chris as he ran to the damaged guard station. As soon as he reached the roof, he saw several prisoners trying to aim a weapon at the chopper get gunned down before his eyes. He didn't seem to be phased by it at all as he ran up to the slain prisoners and pulled the weapon out of their hands. It appeared to be an experimental weapon; a rocket launcher that could fire three rockets at the same time to make things explode in a spectacularly messy fashion if need be. He hefted the bulky weapon over his shoulder and took aim.

Cortez shouted, "Choose your moment to fire, amigo!"

Chris hardly hesitated. The moment the vice warden dropped his guard, he pressed the trigger and fired the tri-salvo of rockets at the chopper. All three missiles hit the chopper dead on and started to make it plummet to the ground.

"MAYDAY, MAYDAY, I'VE BEEN HIT! WE'RE GOING DOWN HERE! REPEAT-" The vice warden crashed into the side of a nearby building and knocked down the gate leading to the riot armory and vehicle depot.

"You don't wanna mess with the best, bro!" Chris said as he tossed the weapon to the ground, having no more use for it beyond blowing the chopper out of the sky.

Now that the vice warden had been dealt with, the three were free to enter the armory grounds. However, Chris wanted to make sure that there wouldn't be any other disruptions…

"Yo, dudes, go and see if the vice warden kicked it. If not, cast him out to sea!" Chris ordered three prisoners. They looked confused at Chris's surfer lingo and shrugged. Groaning in frustration, Chris responded a bit more bluntly with "Make sure he's DEAD. And if he isn't, kill him, got it?"

The prisoners got that and ran off towards the wreckage to confirm the kill, while the rest of the prisoners and the terrible trio prepared to siege the armory and garages.

* * *

><p>The trio managed to reach the armory without much incident. With several more scores of slaughtered guards and soldiers, it seemed like nothing could stop these three. ...Except for the bulkhead that actually allowed entry into the riot armory proper.<p>

Chris sighed in annoyance. "There's always something blocking our way, isn't there?" He then contacted Pierce on his earpiece. "Pierce, we've got a locked bulkhead here leading into the main riot armory. We need you to unlock it right now." he contacted Pierce.

No response came from the other end.

"Pierce? Come on, dude, I know you're there. We need you to crack the door open already."

Another lapse of silence. Then a voice that wasn't Pierce's came from the other end.

"Sorry, Chris. I'm afraid Pierce has been...disconnected." It was Warden Manson on the other end. Looks like Pierce was gone. "It pains me to say it, but I've had to issue a 'shoot to kill' order on all of you. You are too much of a threat to society for me to let you roam around it, let alone the prison itself. Your hacker friend will no longer be around to save you from further harm or make things easy for you. Better start praying while you still can, because God won't have mercy on you when you reach Heaven. Neither will the Devil himself if you reach Hell."

"You son of a bitch! Don't think that I won't find another way of getting in, dude!" Chris shouted into the ear piece, then took it off and crushed it under his foot.

"Pierce is gone, guys. If we're gonna get out of here, we're gonna have to do it the old fashioned way." Chris summed up.

"And in what manner would you suggest that, mi amigo?" Cortez replied.

"Blowing shit up, what else?" Chris said. "Come on, I know the perfect thing we can use to break in!"

With that, Chris ran off to the tank factory. Along the way, he had to contend with even more guards than before now that Pierce wasn't around to run interference. There was still a distinct lack of guards, but more were able to focus on the terrible trio and not just avoid the security measures.

The guards must've known that the trio were heading to the tank factory, because as they closed in on their target area, the door was beginning to close. Thresher managed to hold the door back from closing, but it was pretty clear that even with his immense strength, he wasn't going to be able to hold it for long.

"GO, CHRIS! GET IN THERE! HURRY!" Cortez shouted. Chris barreled toward the door and managed to slip inside just before the door was able to overpower Thresher and messily crush him. Cortez was left to fend for himself outside and the door crushed Thresher's remains and sealed behind Chris.

"NOOOOO!" Cortez screamed. "MCLEAN, GET THIS DOOR OPEN!"

Chris had to scramble to get to the door control and fight through even more guards. However, Chris took a few bullets on his way to the door control and had to fight through some pain as well. Despite that, he managed to get to the door control and open the primary door. Cortez was finally able to get in. Like Chris, it looked like he had to fight for his own life as dozens of guards lay dead outside, but at the same time, Cortez had taken a few shots as well.

"Thresher's dead, Chris. I'm afraid we're going to be on our own in terms of strength." Cortez said, glancing at the bloody remains of Thresher.

"Think again, Cortez! Who needs a strongman when we've got a tank?" Chris said, presenting one of the many tanks prepared for this kind of situation.

"You are a crazy man, McLean. But I suppose that it's our only chance at getting out of here." Cortez said. He started to head to the tank and hopped into the cockpit. "I'll drive, you get to shoot."

"Oh man, dude, this is gonna be **sweet**!" The two got into the cockpit and started the tank up. After getting the tank up and running, they started to make their way back towards the armory. As they made progress, the prison started to send everything after them. Heavy troops, armored trucks, helicopters and other tanks, it didn't matter. Everything that encountered them was annihilated, unable to withstand the might of their newfound tank. Soon, they reached the armory's door again and Chris turned the cannon towards the door.

"Hasta la vista, suckers!" Chris fired at the door and managed to blow it to smithereens. An alert inside the tank went off, which Cortez seemed to figure out quickly.

"Out of the tank now, Chris!" Cortez shouted. The two scrambled to get out of the tank and ran into the armory as an airstrike ripped through the area, destroying the tank and sending debris and shrapnel everywhere. The resulting shockwave sent the two falling to the ground...where it was revealed that Cortez just got a piece of shrapnel through his stomach. Miraculously, he was still alive...but Chris was looking like he was about to meet his maker as a guard marched up to him and cocked his gun before preparing to blow Chris's brains out.

Cortez, however, wasn't about to let that fly. He pulled out his pistol and managed to blow the guard's brains out with a well placed headshot that left his skull a complete and total mess. Cortez then got up and pulled the shrapnel out of his gut and sliced open an incoming guard's neck in one smooth motion before discarding the shrapnel and picking Chris up from the ground.

"You okay there, amigo?" Cortez asked.

"Yeah, I'll live. We better get up to the vault and break into the good stuff before we end up getting hit by another bombing run." Chris replied.

The two began to fight their way up through the armory, fighting some more tough guards on their way to the vault. It wasn't a long trip up, so they found the armory vault pretty easily, but naturally it was sealed as well.

"Is there ANYTHING in here that isn't sealed up tightly?!" Chris angrily said.

"Pretty much nothing, amigo." Cortez remarked.

"Did I ask you?!" Chris shot back. "Ugh, anyways, we need to get in there. If only Pierce didn't get killed, this would be so much easier…"

"...You know, come to think of it, we could've just taken the tank and used that to escape instead of getting into the armory for it…" Cortez again mused. Chris practically screamed in frustration at the mention of that.

"**WHY DIDN'T WE THINK OF THAT BEFORE?!**" Chris screamed again.

"Cool your chicharrones, Chris. Just because we're one tank short of victory doesn't mean we're done for yet." Cortez said, still surprisingly calm about this all.

"Then explain to me how we're getting out of here then!" Chris said. It was becoming pretty apparent that he was, by the loosest definition, losing his shit right now. "And why are you telling me to 'cool my PORK RINDS'?! I don't even have any!"

Getting somewhat exasperated himself, Cortez smacked the shit out of Chris.

"Madre de dios, McLean, pull yourself together!" Cortez said. "I just said that we're not out of the game yet! All we need to do is cut through the door and start getting out of here. Now quit flipping out and follow me!" Cortez said. After that, Cortez started dashing down a hallway and over to what appeared to be a maintenance area, to which Chris followed him. A blowtorch was on the floor, complete with the gas pack.

"Alright, cover me, amigo!" Cortez said as he put the pack on. The door nearby exploded and in trudged a heavily-armored soldier, bent on killing the two right here, right now.

"Holy shit! They're bringing in some body armor wearing goons!" Chris said. Chris did everything he could to unload his ammo into the juggernaut, but as there wasn't much cover to work with, he ended up taking more than a few shots almost point blank, and if not for Cortez managing to step in and finish him off, Chris would have been a goner.

"You really gotta stop getting yourself into these situations." Cortez said as he walked up the ramp back to the hallway connecting to the vault door room.

"Blame the people trying to kill me, not yours truly." Chris shot back as he followed Cortez back to the vault door.

Cortez started the blowtorch up and began to burn through the door as fast as he possibly could.

"Hold them off while I get this door open!" he said.

For a few minutes, Chris had to hold off several armored juggernauts to prevent them from killing Cortez dead in his tracks, and while Chris was managing to hold them all off, the two of them still took quite a bit of damage. With all the bullets they were taking and all the blood loss they were suffering, it was a miracle that they weren't dead yet.

Finally, Cortez said the words that gave Chris some relief: "Okay, I got it open! Let's get in there and arm ourselves!"

The door creaked open and inside was a cavalcade of weapons, ammunition, body armor and even a giant drill.

"Oh my God… We've hit the jackpot!" Chris said. He looked very much like a child in a candy store. "Let's grab as much as we can and then blow this joint!"

Cortez nodded as he began to grab whatever he wanted from the vault, while Chris took a particular interest in the drill.

"Hey, Cortez, you think this drill could be useful?" Chris said as he looked over it.

"I'm not exactly sure what a drill would do for us in this situation, mi amigo." Cortez said.

"Well, I was thinking…" He whispered his plan into Cortez's ear, and Cortez seemed to find the idea a pretty good one.

"I like that plan a lot, amigo. Plus, it's a clever way of working in my speech there, so that's a bonus too." Cortez agreed.

"I know, right? Let's focus on getting prepared and then get this bad boy started up." Chris said.

The duo took a few precious minutes to prepare themselves for their next move, picking up all sorts of heavy weapons and donning what had to be a few dozen pounds of body armor before finally starting the giant drill up. The duo pushed it out the vault and let it fall to the first floor drill-first, where it started to drill deep into the earth, making a massive hole where the drill started digging. The two high-fived each other before they were disrupted by the sounds of sirens, helicopter blades and the shouts of many different officers.

"Christopher McLean and Cortez Almendarez, you are both marked for death on the order of Warden Manson! Come out with your hands up and do not fight back, or else we will be forced to use maximum firepower against the both of you!" the officer outside the building said.

"The fuzz have arrived, McLean! You ready to raise some hell?" Cortez asked Chris.

"You have no idea, dude. We might as well have some fun while it lasts." Chris replied to Cortez.

The duo blew the wall out with a rocket launcher and stood in the hole, holding miniguns in their hands and decked out in almost fifty pounds of body armor. The officers looked up at them in complete shock and horror, and then the duo started to spin up their miniguns…

"S-Sweet mother of..._**SHIT!**_" The officer barely had time to react before he got ventilated by two hails of bullets. The devious duo began to target the other officers and ventilated them as well as they dropped down and began to raise some hell. They targeted vehicles, armored personnel, buildings, everything. Nothing was sacred to them as they marched to the vehicle depot, tearing through swathes upon swathes of Shank Island guards and leaving them in mangled, bloody puddles.

Eventually, aircraft started flying in, and while they were able to shoot down quite a bit of them, ultimately they ended up getting blown head over heels by vicious napalm strikes, which also had the unfortunate side effect of burning off their armor. The two of them blacked out afterward, seemingly left for dead and presumably left to be executed…

…

…

…

...To their fortunes, however, they had somehow survived the napalm bombing. They awoke to find themselves near two motorcycles, still wearing the ruined remains of their body armor.

"Ugh…" Cortez groaned. "...You know, I'm starting to question just how the hell we're still alive right now…" He got to his feet and started stripping his body armor off, before doing the same to Chris and picking him up off the ground again.

"Better not question our good luck, Cortez… Because I think we've got some more good luck! Look!"

Chris pointed to the two motorcycles near them both, which caused a smile to spread across Cortez's face.

"Finally! Freedom is near and in our grasp!" Cortez said as he hopped on his motorcycle. Chris did the same and revved it up before driving up a nearby plank of wood and out the window, while Cortez settled for the more practical driving out the doorway. The duo sped through the island and felt the entire island tremble and quake. Then, they found themselves speeding through shallow water, which indicated one thing…

"Looks like our little plan's causing the island to call it quits!" Chris shouted to Cortez.

"Indeed, mi amigo! We better hope that we can get off of here before the whole place sinks!" Cortez shouted back.

As they sped through the doomed prison island with the water level rising slowly, scores of soldiers started coming after them on their own motorcycles, in aircraft, in trucks...whatever they had left. However, Chris had managed to hold onto one of his shotguns and started to pop several shells into as many soldiers as he could hit, flipping the shotgun around to reload it while he rode with Cortez.

"They're not letting us go without a fight!" Chris said.

"Of course they aren't! Would YOU let someone you considered a high-security threat escape your line of sight, especially if they had managed to successfully kickstart the destruction of your base of operations?" Cortez shouted.

"...Right." Chris said. "One thing we didn't plan though was how we're gonna get off this sinking rock!"

Chris didn't see it, but Cortez was clearly flabbergasted. "You're right… How are we going to get out of here if we don't have a means of escape?!"

As if on cue, a voice sounded in their ears. "Hey, you two! This is Officer Perry Jules! You guys need a ride out of here?"

"Hey, Jules! Where have you been at this whole time?" Chris said.

"Backstabbing every guard I came across to make sure you wouldn't get overwhelmed by them, what else? It wasn't easy, especially once the Warden figured me out, but I'm on the move to get out of Dodge right now! I hijacked one of their planes, so you better come and find me ASAP!" Officer Jules said.

"Copy that, Jules!" Chris said. "Yo, Cortez! Looks like Jules gave us some spare contact earpieces! That and he's got a plane with him!"

"We need to find him quickly then! This island's only going to stay afloat for so long!" Cortez said.

The water was starting to reach a bit higher. If they didn't hurry up and get to Jules in time, they were going down with the island.

Soon, they reached a truck with a machine gun mounted in the back. They pulled up to the truck after Chris killed the gunner and took the truck over, with Chris being the gunner and Cortez being the driver. The guards were going all out, throwing everything they had at the duo in a last ditch effort to stop them from escaping, but Chris made sure to put an end to all that by pumping them full of lead and blowing up just about everything they had left. As the water continued to rise, they eventually found themselves heading towards a runway...and then they saw a large military plane speed past.

"That has to be the plane that Jules is piloting!" Cortez said.

"Make a sharp turn onto the runway and step on it! We're running out of time!" Chris said.

Cortez managed to pull off the sharp turn as intended and managed to step on the gas, sending them rocketing after the plane. Chris continued to hold off the prison's forces as they sped towards the plane. The back started to come down and reveal the inside of the plane, but at the same time, it was beginning to take off…

Cortez finally came to one conclusion. "Amigo, this is where I say goodbye to you."

"What are you talking about, Cortez?" Chris said.

"Don't you see? There is only enough time for one of us to get out of here on the plane, and as far as I'm concerned, it's too late for me to do so! You'll have to jump for the ramp so you can be free!" Cortez shouted.

"Are you sure, dude? You could have made a replacement for Chef if I get back into being the host for Total Drama!" Chris said.

"I suppose it's only a matter of time before I end up dying anyways, but I know you will be able to continue your legacy! Now quit speaking to me and jump for it already!" Cortez said.

Chris carefully made his way to the roof of the truck and slowly stood up, balancing himself on the top to make sure he doesn't fall off into the rising water...and then he jumped for the ramp.

Chris just barely caught onto the end of the ramp and just barely managed to pull himself up on to the ramp as the plane started to rise in altitude more and more and more...until Shank Island was a slowly shrinking dot on the horizon, eventually to be consumed by the ocean. The ramp closed up and Chris made his way to the cockpit, where he was finally able to relax.

"Phew… That was a close one, dude." Chris said to Jules.

"You can say that again, Chris." Jules replied. "Where do you wanna be dropped off at? Saudi Arabia? Africa?"

"Eh...too wild and rough for my tastes. Drop me back off in Canada when you get the chance." Chris said. Jules looked pretty aghast at Chris's rather common sense violating choice.

"Are you mad?! You're a wanted criminal, Chris! There's no way in Hell people are going to look at you and not think twice about calling the police on you!" Jules said.

Chris contemplated the choice for a moment. Jules had a point: if he was dropped off at a bustling airport, there was bound to be someone there who knew who he was. ...Scratch that, **everyone** knew who he was. His face was everywhere, and in most cases, he didn't mind. But Jules was correct that his face was everywhere, and everyone and their grandmothers and dogs knew precisely who he was, so…

"...Alright. When we get over Canadian airspace, drop me off somewhere in the wilderness where almost nobody could find me." Chris said.

"You got it. We should be there in a few days, so get comfortable, McLean. You'll be back in your oyster in no time." And with that, Jules set course for the snowy hills of Canada, seeing Chris's safety through to the point where he drops him off.

* * *

><p>-Somewhere above the Canadian Wilderness-<p>

-April 7, 2014, 8:56 AM-

After a few days of flying through the skies on a military-grade plane, Chris and Jules were arriving at the destination they had set out for, and Chris was putting on a parachute to break his fall, just in case.

"Alright, end of the line, McLean. Be careful on the way down and try not to get caught by anyone who recognizes you, okay?" Jules said.

"Hey, don't worry. It's me, remember? I've been through worse and came out just fine in the end with almost NO explanation!" Chris said. After that, he leapt out of the plane and plummeted to the earth below. He pulled on the string a few hundred feet from the ground and unfurled the parachute, turning his fast descent into a slow, drifting fall. Soon, he landed on the ground in the middle of Canadian nowhere, and took off the parachute.

"Ah...so good to be back in familiar territory. Good old susceptible familiar territory." Chris said.

It didn't take long before Chris started to wander around the wilderness, completely aimless and not quite sure where to go. He wandered around for about a solid couple of hours until he came across a lone road in the middle of the chilly landscape. Figuring that nobody hardly came out on this road, Chris started to cross it to get to the other side. As he crossed over, he heard the telltale sound of an engine revving in the distance. As the sound got closer, he saw a car wildly speeding down the road straight at him. As the car closed the distance, Chris jumped off the road, wanting to make sure he didn't get run down by whoever was driving like a maniac. The car soon skidded to a stop in front of him, and the door opened to reveal a bunch of guys wearing various masks and helmets that concealed their faces completely, keeping their identities anonymous. They all seemed to be wearing some fancy suits however, signifying that they were of high power.

The one in the face-concealing biker helmet spoke to Chris first. "Chris? Is that you?"

"Y-You guys?! B-But where did you-"

Chris didn't get to finish his sentence. He seemed to have gotten shot by a tranquilizer dart fired from another member wearing a face concealing sash, and almost immediately Chris fell to the ground, completely unconscious.

The one in the eagle mask asked, "Er...wouldn't this be considered a kidnapping, boss?"

The one in the biker helmet responded, "It is in most any other case. But right now, we can't afford anyone else getting their hands on him. Put him in the trunk for now and we'll worry about him once we get back to the headquarters."

The anonymous men carried Chris's body to the trunk and dumped him in there, slamming the trunk shut and getting back into the car, speeding off back to civilization.

* * *

><p>-Location Unknown-<p>

It had felt like a few hours had passed since Chris had been knocked out by the mysterious men. In reality, it hadn't really been too much longer than almost an hour and a half, but regardless, Chris began to come to in a fancy looking office.

"Oh man...what happened…?" Chris mumbled as he started to wake up.

He found himself sitting in an expensive and very comfortable chair, surrounded by exquisite furniture and various awards, posters and other odd and ends.

"Ah, Chris! You're finally awake at last!" a voice said. Chris looked ahead and saw three chairs at what appeared to be a huge desk. The first chair turned around to reveal a man in a fine red tuxedo wearing what appeared to be a biker helmet that concealed his face. "Good to see you're back with us once again!"

The second chair wheeled around and revealed a man wearing a tacky yellow business suit. He seemed to be wearing a ridiculous looking chicken mask now as opposed to his eagle mask from earlier. "Indeed, our prodigal...er, is it alright that we call him 'son' or something?"

"Why are you asking me that?" the man in the red suit shot back.

The yellow wearing man shrugged in response. "You got me. He isn't my son anyways, so…"

"Buddy, you already HAVE two sons at home. Quit acting stupid already," the man in red said. The man in yellow sighed as the last chair turned around to reveal a man wearing a face concealing head wrap donning a dress shirt and blue vest.

"Come on you two, quit fighting. Last thing we need is another object-tossing match between the two of you." the man in blue said.

"Ugh, fine…" the man in red said. "Anyways, Chris, remember us?"

Chris looked at the three back to back, stayed silent for a moment and then responded with a blunt answer of "Nope, 'fraid not, dudes. It's been two years."

The man in red didn't seem to mind too much. "That's understandable. Considering that you've been imprisoned, it's little wonder that your brain you deteriorate."

"My brain has NOT deteriorated whatsoever, dude! I'm still every bit as sane as I was when I left here!" Chris flipped out. His eye twitched after his mini-rant.

"...Clearly." the man in red snarked, not exactly convinced. "Anyways, I'm Tom, the leader of this little group, and overseer over your show along with my friends here, Alex, who is wearing yellow and has a ridiculous collection of goofy masks, and Christian, the guy in blue. We're the producers of Total Drama, don't you remember now?"

"...Wow, you guys are a lot more on the 'crazy' side than I remember." Chris said to the producers.

"Probably because we never appeared on-screen before, smartass." Tom said.

"Thanks, dude." Chris responded.

"Wha… huh?" Alex asked, clearly incredulous.

"You called my ass smart, Tom. Good on ya." Chris said.

"...Sure, fine, whatever. Listen, McLean. As much as I hate to say this… our ratings are starting to tank. We've tried live-action shows to cartoons, and yet our audience doesn't seem to be buying anything." Tom said with a sigh.

"Heh, guess you need the help of your truly, huh? Naturally. I'm the only one who can bring in any ratings around here." Chris smirked.

"I guess so." Alex said with a shrug.

"Yeah, you do seem to keep us afloat." Christian said with a nod.

"Unfortunately, they're right. You're our biggest money-maker, McLean. So, as much as we hate to let a criminal like yourself back into the spotlight, we have no choice. We'd like to make you an offer: we'll give you the executive producer credit for our next show. Deal?" Tom offered.

"Ha! That's way too low, broski! Don't you know you're dealin' with the one and only Chris McLean? I deserve better than this, and you all know it." Chris chuckled.

"Well… perhaps we could film this show on an island, giving the feel of the original Total Drama?" Alex offered.

"You kidding me? Put some effort into this, capisce?" Chris said, with a smirk.

"Well, perhaps you could host the show. You are a very talented host, after all." Christian said with a smile.

"Nah, that ain't enough. ...However, what if we put all those things together, and I could host Total Drama again! Just give me a blank check, and I'll get you those precious ratings you want, alright?"

Tom appeared to be deep in thought for about a minute before letting out a hefty sigh.

"...Fine. One season with your rules, McLean. But remember, if your little stunt doesn't bring in the ratings we need, we'll be more than happy to put you back in the slammer." Tom said with a nod of finality.

"You've got it, broski! ...I can see it now, 20 contestants from all around the world! Crazy challenges! Pain! Drama! This season is going to get all the ratings we need and more!" Chris exclaimed, clearly pumped with his latest endeavor.

"It better do all of that, McLean. We're desperate. But remember, we have the right to terminate your contract at any time if we feel you're overstepping your boundaries or if the show doesn't get the ratings we need." Tom said.

"Oh, don't worry, dudes. Total Drama Odyssey is going to be the biggest thing ever! Just like that brat Dakotazoid! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Chris shouted, giving a maniacal laugh as he did so.

Then, before the producers could react, he left the office.

"...What the hell have we done, fellas?" Tom asked with a sigh.

"...We've unleashed hell. I guess all we can do now is wait…" Alex said with not a lot of confidence in his voice.

Finally, the three gave a collective sigh, awaiting the start of this new insane Total Drama season. Yet, even they had no idea how crazy it would get…

* * *

><p><strong>END OF PROLOGUE<strong>

* * *

><p>OHW WKH JDPHV EHJLQ<p> 


End file.
